School Collections
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Since I'm busy with school and won't be able to update most of my regular stories I will be posting a collection of requested oneshots and stories I had already typed up, but never published. Some are finished, some unfinished. You can request that I continue them, but I probably won't be able to update them for a while. New KAGOME & BARDOCK PAIRING!
1. Kagome and Hades

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Summary: **A collection of requested oneshots and stories I had already typed up, but never published.

**A/N:** Since I won't be able to work on most of my stories I made this. **P.S** for those who are requesting I don't do Sailor Moon, not cause I don't like sailor moon, just don't like writing sailor moon. I only do Kagome centered fics.

**Requested by: **RXMFanReaderFics

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hades oneshot

* * *

**-0-**

**School Collections**

**-0-**

* * *

"Damn."

She said softly her eyes squeezing shut, wincing as her hand moved on instinct clutching her stomach as a little sharp jab stabbed at the side of her stomach. She made sure not to drop her basket as she ran a soothing hand over her stomach letting out a little of her reishi. The pain receded almost instantly and she sighed in relief before continuing her trek. Her feet felt extremely heavy today as she waddled her way down the dirt pathway that went through the forest towards her little stone cottage.

Her little stone cottage was small looking from the outside but was considerably well-sized for a woman of her making. She made her money off of selling herbs along with selling sweet pastries and vegetables to the locals in the village. Her cottage stood in the middle of a small clearing surrounding by lush greenery and large trees that were well over halfway to the heavens. The stones were a mixture of soft greys in color, rough to look at but quite smooth to touch. The door leading to her little cottage was solid wood made from one of the small trees that reside closer to the village. The roof of her abode was made from long planks of fine wood with reeds stacked on top of the wood in a dome shape to keep the rain from damaging the wood.

Next to her little abode surrounded by a mediocre fence was her garden where she grew her herbs and vegetables. Her garden was separated and had little symbols for where each herb and vegetable grew. There was an assortment of herbs and vegetables in her garden such as: cabbage, onion, garlic, lentils, chick pea, beans, and some of the herbs that she grew were sage, mint, thyme, savory, and oregano. Along with some other herbs that she sold for medicinal use.

Kagome held the basket in one hand while the other unlatched the door to her abode. As soon as she entered her house she heard the light pitter-patter of twelve little feet as three medium sized black dogs scrambled across the room towards her.

She held the basket higher up as they came near. The window provided her light so she could see them mouths agape, tongues lolling, wanting what was in the basket.

"Hey now I miss you all too, but you have to wait a second."

She giggled a little when all three dogs started to pout in their own way. She walked past them moving around the unlit fire pit setting the basket on the little table in the corner making sure it wasn't close to the edge where the dogs could reach it.

She picked up a candle before lighting it. She went into the back room towards the storage room lighting the candle in there before leaving back towards the front of her house where her dogs sat waiting for her to give them their surprise.

Kagome shook her head, walking over towards the table.

She moved the cloth covering the wicker basket pulling out a large piece of cloth wrapped around some steak; a rarity to find on the little island of _Anatolios_. She threw the steak towards them and all three of them caught it mid-air and began to chow down.

"Honestly acting like y'all haven't eating in days." _You would think they hadn't had four pieces of roasted fish._

Kagome smiled at the sight of them all butting heads. She didn't allow them to leave the house considering dogs were a delicacy to some of the people living on the other side of the island. So she left them to watch over the crops in case of any animals tried to get into her garden.

She turned back towards the basket picking it up she carried it towards the back storage room. The room consisted of several shelves that held many jars of different medicinal herbs. She moved towards the back of the room kneeling down slowly in front of the empty shelf making sure to be careful of her round tummy. She began pulling out large jars that were covered with white cloth and tied off with a single brown string. The jars were filled with _m__ôlu, kôneion, helleboros, akoniton _also known as_ lykoktonon_ to the hunters of the village, they were all poisonous plants given to her from Kimeitia; the old lady who lived in the mountains.

Normally she would think of receiving such things, but to reject a gift from the witch Kimeitia was madness. So she had accepted them. She set the jars on the shelf, making sure they were in the very back. It took her a little bit of a struggle to stand back up.

She held her stomach as she rose taking her now empty wicker basket back towards the front of the house, setting it back down on the table.

**Knock. Knock.**

Kagome eyes narrowed as she looked at her door. She rarely got visitors and her dogs knew that as well, as they had stopped fighting and were now silent and alert.

She was about to ignore the knock, before the door suddenly swung open. The dogs rose onto their haunches. She was prepared to scream but it died in her throat at the tall man standing in her doorway. Even the dogs were paralyzed.

Her eyes connected with the man's and she felt a spark shoot up her spine. Then his name came tumbling from her lips in barely a whisper.

"Hades."

The tall man now known as Hades lips quirked up into a wry smile. His eyes and heart were filled with many emotions as he looked at the woman before him.

Her inky ebony locks that tumbled down from her head to her hips in wavy lushness. Her smooth alabaster skin flawless although she looked a little pale at the moment. Those sapphire eyes that once sucked him in gazed at him in shock. But his gaze traveled lower, a little spark ignited in him.

Her stomach was quite swollen with child.

_His_ _child._

"Hello Ka-go-me, long time no see _agape mou._"

Kagome shivered involuntarily the sound of his hard baritone voice always afflicted her so. Her petite hands balled up into fists and she snuffed out her feelings of attraction replacing them with anger.

"Don't call me your love, because we both know very well one woman already occupies that position." She seethed at him, daring him to deny.

Hades didn't even pay her any mind instead looked over at her dogs. "Cerberus." He said the dogs names and at once the dogs began to shift, bones popping as they merge together forming a miniature version of the three headed hound of underworld. Cerberus shuffled forward, rubbing up against his master's leg in greeting.

Kagome pouted. _Cerberus you traitor._

"You look more beautiful than ever _agape mou_."

Kagome scoffed at his words.

"Hardly, I'm fat and heavy."

Hades moved with a speed that still left her dizzy. He appeared in front of her looking down at her before kneeling down in front of her. His hands made to caress her stomach, but her hand moved in front of her belly to keep him at bay.

He looked up at her with an indescribable glint in his eyes. "Move your hands _agape mou_, I promise to bring you know harm."

Kagome didn't believe her would harm her. Despite Hades harsh attitude towards others he was always sweet and spoke softly towards her. _No I'm afraid if you touch me I might give in._

When she made no move to take her hands away he sighed reaching forward, his hands clamped around her wrists moving her hands away from her stomach. He released her immediately laying his hand on her growing womb.

"My child, **o**_**ur **__**child**_."He corrected himself, it wasn't just his child. It was their child. His seed and her egg. His thumb moved in a circular motion over her stomach. Suddenly he felt the urge to see her without the dress, not because of any lusty thought although he did desire her. He wanted to see her bare, to be able to feel her carrying his seed without the dingy dress blocking his way.

**Unfinished.**


	2. Kagome and Jushiro

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Summary: **A collection of requested oneshots and stories I had already typed up, but never published.

**A/N:** Since I won't be able to work on most of my stories I made this. **P.S** for those who are requesting I don't do Sailor Moon, not cause I don't like sailor moon, just don't like writing sailor moon.

**Requested by: **ivyknightfire

**Pairing:** Jūshirō Ukitake/ Kagome

* * *

**-0-**

**School Collections**

**-0-**

* * *

Kagome eyes became hooded as she watched Jūshirō cough a little from afar. He walked down the busy streets with his friend Shunsui. Most likely taking her love for a drink, even though Jūshirō wouldn't drink any sake. No he preferred tea, or at least that was it his stomach could take these days.

_His sickness was getting worse._

And the worst part of all.

She couldn't help him.

She was the famed Shikon no Miko.

One who had saved thousands with her gifts.

And yet and still, the one she loved most she could not.

He tried his hardest to hide it from her, spending most of his time at work.

But she found out.

His hasty departures from her home when a little cough would come out.

The his pasty complexion at times.

The solidifying factor had been when he had collapsed.

She had rushed him to Captain Unohana.

She told her about the sickness.

At first Kagome was angry, then she was hurt.

_He hadn't bothered to tell me._

She couldn't stay with him since she wasn't a soul reaper, or a family member.

She didn't even know he had left the hospital till three weeks after the fact.

Except when she approached him three weeks later.

_He didn't know who I was. Our whole relationship._

Of course their relationship had been a secret since he was a noble.

So their was no one to back her words if she had confessed they had been in a relationship.

So instead she told him she had found him and brought him to the hospital.

She was given a lump sum of gold for her good deed.

_A year of dating for a lump sum._

She had wept hard that day. Even her roommates Amu, Temu, and Choto couldn't console her grief.

Now here she was observing her love from afar.

She silently wished she too could forget sometimes.

But she had to rebuke those thoughts.

Her mind may give in, but her heart would only ever beat for him.

_Her sweet and sickly Jūshirō._

**Finished.**


	3. Kagome and Kakashi

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Summary: **A collection of requested oneshots and stories I had already typed up, but never published.

**A/N:** Since I won't be able to work on most of my stories I made this. **P.S** for those who are requesting I don't do Sailor Moon, not cause I don't like sailor moon, just don't like writing sailor moon.

**Requested** by: Sugar0o

**Pairing:** Kagome/Kakashi (One-sided)

**Rated T**

* * *

"Turn in your quizzes. Assignment thirty requires a lot of cognitive thinking and should not be taken lightly."

**Brriiinnnggg!**

"Okay class is dismissed. Don't forget to do you homework, your projects are due tomorrow! Oh-Kakashi stay behind for a few minutes."

There were chorus of 'thank god' as the seniors and juniors as they turned in their quizzes; filing out of the classroom, while Kakashi drudged behind not all that up to moving today. He stopped right in front of Ms. Higurashi's desk. One silver brow rose at his teacher which was bent over picking up a few loose leaves of paper that had fallen beside her desk.

_The things I could do with such a luscious behind._

Kagome set the papers on her desk, before smoothing down her pencil skirt. She turned around and her happy mood instantly deflated. Her lips went into a thin tight-lipped line, making small wrinkles that Kakashi would have liked to kiss away.

"Kakashi for some reason the honors society feels I should be the one inform you that your close to being kicked out of the honors program, why Mrs. Novac couldn't do it I will never know?. However I am quite shocked to hear this considering you're one of my best pupils."

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see the point of doing pointless things."

"Pointless?"

"Pretty much, I'm already set with what I want to do in life. I don't need the honors society to do that."

One of Kagome perfectly arched brows rose, "Oh and what is it that you want to do in life Kakashi? Because if its college or a high-paying job, then schooling is necessary and for that you need good grades."

Kakashi smiled, "Isn't obvious what I want to do. I plan to marry my Japanese history teacher."

"Oh well that is nic...wait...what!" Kagome looked her student in the eye, thinking he was joking except the look in his eye said he was serious.

Kagome sighed, moving around her desk to sit down.

"Mr. Hatake," she started off using his last name. Which made Kakashi want to roll his eyes. "As nice of a student as you are. I'm sure you know very well that such a relationship wouldn't work and even if you were I'm afraid I would have to inform you that it would require a much smarter man for me to consider marrying him."

At that moment she wished he would wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

"Fine, I understand. I'll do the stupid work and when I graduate...your going to be my wife."

Kagome's lips pursed, "Now see her Mr. Hatake that is not at all what I meant. Mr. Hata-"

"I should be getting to class don't want to miss English if I want to marry you. See you later Ms.-I mean future Mrs. Hatake."

Kagome was left blubbering about as Kakashi scurried out of the room before she could throw something at him. She wanted to throttle something, instead she grabbed her keys.

_Thank Kami for my planning period._

**Fin**


	4. Kagome and Bardock

**Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha or dragon ball**

**Pairing: Kagome/Bardock**

**Requested by: **animefanreader402

* * *

**School Collections**

* * *

"Bardock please don't leave."

Bardock looked down at the woman who now clung to his side. His glare softened, his hand reached out raising her chin.

Kagome smiled sadly, their faces met in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I am sorry my love, but I feel that something is not right."

"But your injur-"

"I'll be fine, please just do this for me. This pod will take you far away from here to someone where safe."

"But Bardo-"

"No buts, your carrying our son Karkarot. Raditz will go with his mother too and get to safety, so please do this for me."

Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she nodded solemnly. Clutching the baby bundle that was their son Karkarot closer to her bosom.

"Fine, but promise, promise you'll come back to me."

Bardock held her gaze for a moment before he shot off towards Frieza's ship.

The tears fell like two open streams from Kagome's eyes. She turned frantically, racing to the pod.

_Please Kami-sama! Please grant my wish and allow him to live!_

She buckled up pressing the takeoff button inside the pod. Planet Vegeta soon got smaller and smaller. She braced herself and her son as they broke through the atmosphere. From the small glass porthole she could see Bardock fighting against Frieza. Echoed by her son's soft cries.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

"Please.." a soft voice croaked out, "someone please help me."

She could tell she was in a forest of some sort. What if there was no one. Her eyesight was hazy. The pod had crashed badly when it entered the atmosphere. She didn't think she had long.

_Kami-sama please save my baby!_

It seemed like forever till she heard something. The crunch of leaves and snapping of twigs. She clutched her son closer determined to protet her son to her very last breath.

"What do we have here..Oh my-wait one second deary, I'll get you out of there."

Kagome only had a small glimpse of their savior before she fell into the land of darkness. An old man, with a kind face.

_Thank you kami-sama._

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, when she heard her son's soft giggles and made to rise.

"Ah you should lie still your wounds are very bad."

Kagome turned her head to the side. Her son sat upon the floor playing with something and she saw the old man from earlier. Kagome could feel the extent of her wounds. She knew without a shadow of a doubt she would soon pass into the other world. Her eyes locked on to her son where she saw him now playing with the old man.

"Please...I don't have much time...please take care of my son." Kagome's voice felt raw when she spoke.

The old man looked befuddled.

"But I am an old man, your wounds they will hea-"

"Please I-I don't have very much time. Please tak-take c-c-car-care of him."

She reached up weakly as if beckoning her son and the old man brought him. Karkarot clung to his mother.

"Mah mah" He gurgled out and Kagome let out a little laugh that turned into a horrid cough.

"M-my son listen to me, list-en to this man he shall r-rasie you t-till y-ya father comes."

Kagome hand reached up weakly to ruffle her son's hair.

"I love you, my s-sweet boy."

Karkarot as if sensing his mother's death as her hand became limp, let loose a shrill cry that carried on the wind echoing throughout the old man's home. Kagome's last prayer hung in the air.

_Let him be strong...let him love and be loved...please Kami-sama watch over my baby..my sweet Karkarot._

**Finished.**_  
_


	5. HIATUS

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

**SO SORRY MY FANS, UNFORTUNATELY I'M IN A DARK PLACE RIGHT NOW IN MY LIFE, SO ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON FOR NOW. I MAY UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN DEPENDING ON MY MOOD, BUT OTHERWISE I WON'T.**

**HOPE EVERY ONE HAS A BETTER 2013 THAN I AM.**

**SINCERELY,**

**LOVELY LADY**


End file.
